


From the moment I saw you

by VeldanTwilight



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeldanTwilight/pseuds/VeldanTwilight
Summary: Five years have passed since Aro ordered Bella to stay in Volterra and be changed into a vampire. Tomorrow she will be free to return into the arms of her precious Edward. Demetri has loved her ever since the first day he saw her. Does Bella still want Edward, or does her heart secretly belong to someone else?
Relationships: Demetri/Bella Swan
Kudos: 13





	From the moment I saw you

Disclaimer: Only the new storyline in mine, the rest is Stephenie Meyers.

Demetri - DPOV

I worship her from afar as I have done for the last five years. She is my heart and my soul; she is the only woman that will ever make me truly happy, my Isabella. I don’t confess my love to her because she’s in love with someone else. I, however, have loved her since the first moment I laid my eyes upon her in the alley alongside the castle when she came to rescue her Edward. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire existence.

I watched in wonder as she confounded Aro and Jane. I was terrified when Aro called upon Felix to kill her and I felt my heart break into a million pieces as she pleaded to end her life instead of Edward's. I watched as the psychic told Aro that my Bella would be a vampire one day and I thanked the Gods in silence. I’ve loved her ever since that day.

I thanked the Gods again when Aro told them Bella was to stay with us. One of us would change her and she would be allowed to return home after five years. I gasped for air when Isabella agreed, even though Edward begged her not to. My heart almost beat again as her eyes locked briefly with mine and I realized that I would never love another woman ever again. I would be whatever she wanted me to be: a friend, a brother, her true love.

Aro ordered me to change her immediately. I took her to her new room and laid her on the bed. She smiled at me as I leaned down to bite her. She would have a part of me with her for eternity. Even if she could never find it in herself to love me, she would always be mine by venom. I stayed with her every second of her change. I whispered little words of nothingness to keep me from confessing my love.

Isabella was the most amazing newborn ever. Her impeccable control stunned everyone, even the masters. Her loving and caring nature made her an instant member of our coven and I knew, already at that moment, that everyone would miss her when she left us. I stuck to her like glue. I helped her on her first hunt for animals, even though I found the idea repulsive. I taught her to fight and celebrated with her when she bested Felix for the first time. I almost kissed her when she successfully stretched her shield to cover the rest of us. 

I watched as her eye color changed from crimson red to honey gold and I got lost in those beautiful eyes on numerous occasions. I watched as she read books in silence and as she talked about girl stuff with Jane. I watched as she bested Alec in chess and Felix in Fifa. I smiled every time she asked me to hold her when we were watching a scary movie and I prayed to the Gods for more scary movies. I loved every moment that I got to spend in her presence, only to be brought down back to earth by a phone call or a letter from her precious Edward. She wasn’t mine to love.

I often conjured up plans to burn his letters and to change Isabella’s number, but that would only end up in her hating me. I couldn’t live in a world where Isabella thinks ill of me, so I stowed away my plans. I swallowed my pride and supported her as well as I could. I gave her time and space to read her precious letters as I fled the castle each time one arrived. The forests around Volterra were lacking large amounts of trees as a result of it.

And even though the number of letters and the frequency of the phone calls lessened over the years, they still were a sign that he was out there. They told me that he was the man that was going to take my Isabella away from me and I hated him for that. I started to treasure our shared moments even more, angry at myself for wasting precious time before.

I can’t believe that five years could pass so quickly. It seems like yesterday that I first laid eyes upon my true love. I wish that I could turn back time and relive every precious moment one more time. The memories of our time together will be all that I have left after tomorrow because tomorrow is the day that I will lose my Isabella. She will run into the arms of her beloved Edward and she will leave Volterra to never return. 

I don’t expect her to write or call, friendship fades fast when distance comes between friends. My best friend, that’s what she is, because I never had the guts to confess my love. I didn’t because I didn’t want to lose her friendship. If that was all she was able to give me, then I would be content with being her friend for eternity. I would love her from afar for the rest of my existence, hoping for him to fuck up.

I walk out into the empty square in front of the palace and stare at the star-filled sky. I sigh as I beg time to slow down. Please, let this night last forever so that tomorrow never comes. I turn and see movement behinds Isabella’s window. I watch as she moves the curtain aside and stares at the sky, probably praying for the night to pass as quickly as possible. I feel my heart break again and turn away. I run out of the city and fall to my knees as I reach a small clearing in the forest. I just can’t take it anymore.

Bella - BPOV

Tomorrow is the day that I will leave Volterra and that I will leave my Demetri behind. I will return to the US and Edward’s arms, but I’ll never be truly happy again. How can I be when the man that I love will never be by my side again? I’ve loved him in silence for the last five years, ever since he changed me into a vampire. 

I felt his presence all through my change, he never left my side. He whispered unimportant things, but they kept me grounded. They reminded me that I wasn’t alone. He was there with me and it meant the world to me. I have loved him ever since that moment. My love for Edward became a distant memory of times gone by. It was a memory that I kept alive so that I could hide behind it. Demetri could never love someone as plain as me.

He called me Isabella and I didn’t correct him. He could call me anything he liked. The way my name sounded on his lips was like anything I ever heard. I made my dead heart soar and it made me feel special. He was the only one that was allowed to call me that. In a way it made me feel like I was truly his. I wished for him to give me his heart and his soul like he had already given me his venom. I wished that he would let me love him for eternity, but he always kept his distance.

He became my best friend and we spent every possible moment together. Loving him for eternity would be the most natural thing to do. I fought against my own feelings day after day. I wanted to burn the letters that Edward kept sending me and I wanted to trash my cell phone. Not only did they emphasize the fact that I didn't love Edward anymore, but they also drove Demetri away from me. Every letter and every phone call resulted in his absence and that hurt me more every time it happened. 

Still, I couldn't get myself to tell Edward that it was over. I was so afraid to end up alone. Even though Demetri promised time and time again that he would always be there for me, I knew it was only a matter of time until he found his true mate, and then he would forget all about me. We would become distant friends because his mate would never let me near him. She would see me as a threat and I would have to let him go. 

I wanted him to be happy, even if it was with another woman. It would hurt like hell, but I loved him more than anything in this world. I hoped that if he was happy, I would be happy too. He always dodged my questions as I tried to find out if there was a special woman in his life. I tried asking Jane, but she shrugged her shoulders and told me that it was none of her business. Felix and Alec had blocked my questions too. It made me wonder if Demetri was secretly seeing someone and that thought broke my heart in a million pieces. 

I cherished our time together even more after that. I hid Edward’s letters from him and ignored Edward's phone calls unless Demetri wasn't around. Edward grew suspicious of my changed behavior, but I ignored his questions on the subject, so after a while, he stopped asking about it. I watched as Demetri trained with the rest of the guard, I smiled as the boys played video games and argued about who was the best fighter. I laughed when Jane rolled her eyes at their antics. I never believed beforehand that Volterra would someday feel like home.

Five years had passed in the blink of an eye. I prayed to every god that would listen to slow time but no one listened. I sigh as the night passes too fast for my liking. I should be happy but I’m not. I don’t want to leave my Demetri. I walk over to my window and move the curtain aside. I stare at the star-filled sky and smile. I think back at the countless nights that Demetri and I spent talking while staring at the stars. A sudden movement in the corner of my eyes pulls me from my reveries and I gasp as I watch Demetri running out of the city. 

Where is he going? I grab my cloak and leap out of my window as I put it on. I pick up his scent and pull my shield tight around me. That way I’ll be almost invisible to him, my shield makes it impossible for him to track me and he won’t be able to hear or smell me. I think about turning back for just a second, I shouldn’t be spying on him, but some invisible force pushes me forward. I follow his scent into the forest and find him in a small clearing. 

I hide behind a large tree and watch Demetri as he sits there on his knees with his head in his hands. I grow more and more concerned as time passes by. Suddenly a whisper reaches me. It is spoken so softly that I would have completely missed it if I wasn't a vampire. 

“My Isabella, how am I ever going to live without you?”

I gasp for unneeded air as I watch Demetri rock back and forth. Oh my god, can it be true?

Demetri - DPOV

I completely break down. I can’t believe that I’m going to lose my beautiful Isabella tomorrow. It’s my own fault. I’ve been too afraid all those years to tell her I love her and now it was almost too late. I whisper the question that haunts me the most to the forest around me. “My Isabella, how am I ever going to live without you?”

I let out a sob as I rock back and forth. The ruthless and powerful Demetri Volturi is reduced to an empty shell as realization sets in that I will never be happy without my true love. I was a fool to believe that I could live without her. There was nothing left for me in this life if she wasn’t here by my side. Maybe I should just tell her… I look up as I hear a twig snap in the forest in front of me. I peer into the darkness and suddenly Isabella steps into the clearing.

I can see the uncertainty on her face, it even shows in the way she hesitantly walks my way. My heart breaks in a million pieces all over again. She probably heard what I said and is trying to find the right words to tell me to get lost. I watch her as she kneels by my side. I want nothing more than to pull her close and never let her go, but I can’t stop staring at her as she slowly raises her hands to cup my face. I shiver at the contact and lean into her touch as she says: “What did you just say?”

I lift my arms and cup her face with my hands as I whisper: “My Isabella, how am I ever going to live without you?”

I brace myself for her reaction as she stares into my eyes for a moment. “That’s what I thought.’

I barely register her response as Isabella throws herself into my arms and kisses me with a passion that rocks my world. I moan as her tongue licks my bottom lip begging for entrance. I welcome her in and we both fight for dominance as Isabella grabs my hair in an attempt to pull me even closer. I never knew a kiss could be this mind-blowing; I'm ruined for every other woman out there. Isabella is truly the only woman for me, she holds my heart for eternity.

Isabella moans as my hands trail her sides and find the hem of her shirt. I slip my hands under it and groan as I feel the electricity flow through us. Isabella starts pulling at my shirt in an attempt to get it off and I pull back a little to help her. I watch as she looks at my torso and slowly licks her lips. God, that little motion was enough to get me rock hard. I’ve never been this hard in my entire existence. I pull off her sweater but surprise her by ripping her shirt off. I moan as the smell of her arousal reaches me.  
“God, Isabella, you smell exquisite.”

I hear her gasping for unneeded air as I take her bra off and lean down to take one of her nipples in my mouth. My hand moves to pinch her other nipple and I smile as Isabella arches her back in an attempt to get even closer. I quickly spread out my cloak and guide Isabella down to lie on it. I take a moment to stare at her and take her hands in mine as she tries to hide her body from my gaze. “Don’t hide from me, Isabella. You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen. You’re a goddess and I’m going to treat you as one.”

I slowly take off the rest of her clothes and mine, before lying down beside her. I let my hands roam her naked body, before moving closer to her wet center. Isabella’s moans are the only sound in the dark forest and it’s the most beautiful sound that I’ve ever heard. Isabella’s eyes roll back as I slip one finger inside her. I can’t believe how tight and wet she is. I slowly move my finger in and out, before adding another one. I watch her in awe as she screams my name as her orgasm washes over her. “Oh my… please… Demetri!!!”

I look up into her eyes as I move my fingers to my mouth to lick her juices off. I moan at the taste of her, nothing has ever tasted this good. “You taste divine, my Isabella.”

Isabella takes my face in her hands and pulls me closer for a kiss. She moans as she tastes herself on my lips. It’s the most erotic sound ever. I groan as she moves her hands to my ass and pulls me flush against her. Her next words make my dead heart soar.  
“Make love to me, Demetri. I want to be yours, only yours, for eternity.”

“God, Isabella, you don’t know how long I’ve longed to hear those words from you. I’m going to worship you. You’re mine.”

I move on top of her and align my member with her wet core. I kiss her lovingly as I slowly push inside her. I moan as I notice how tight and wet she is. Isabella cries out as I push myself in her completely. I look at her in wonder and whisper: “Isabella, were you untouched?”

“Yes, I wished for you to be the one so many times. I will be only yours for eternity.”

The monster inside me roars at the notion that no other male ever touched her. I will be her first lover and her last. God, how did I ever get this lucky? I slowly start moving in and out her as I whisper in her ear: “I’m never letting you go, Isabella. I was a fool to think I could. I’m yours as you’re mine.”

“Oh god, Demetri, it feels… please… don’t stop…”

I move my lips to her neck and kiss the spot where I bit her five years ago. I suck and lick the spot as Isabella arches her back to the feeling. I slide in even deeper and pick up the pace as Isabella grips my hair in an attempt to pull me even closer. “Oh my… so good… harder…” 

I feel my own release building inside me as I slam into her faster and harder with each thrust. No woman has ever made me lose control like my Isabella. I groan as she pushes her nails in my shoulders. I can feel her walls tightening around me and know that she’s close. I nip her mark with my teeth as I say: “Come with me, Isabella.”

The sensation of the near bite is enough to push her over. Her orgasm waves through her and sends me flying over the edge with her. I let out a thunderous roar as I come, nested deep inside her, and lean down to mark her. She is mine now. I push my venom inside her and seal the bite. It looks fucking beautiful. Isabella gasps, as the venom enters her system and flips us over. Before I have time to register what’s going on, I feel her teeth sinking into the crook of my neck. I groan as her venom enters my body, and pull her close against me.

“I love you, Isabella.”

“I love you too, Demetri.”

I kiss the top of her head and softly stroke her hair as we both watch the stars together. Not another word is spoken until the stars have faded away and the sun rises slowly in the east. Isabella turns around in my arms and traces the mark she placed on me with her fingertips. The gesture worries me a little. Did she regret marking me as hers?

“What’s wrong, amore mio?” *

“Since when?”

I snicker as I realize exactly what she is asking me. She is wondering how long I’ve been in love with her. God, we’ve both been so blind. We wasted so much time already.

“I knew I loved you from the first moment I saw you. And you?”

“I knew I loved you when you stayed with me during my change. You were there for me and it meant the world to me. I gave my heart to you right there and then. God, we’ve been such fools. We almost let each other go, because...”

Isabella sighs as she pulls me close against her and I can hear her inhaling my scent. I lift her head so that I can look into her beautiful honey gold eyes and say: “We almost let each other go because we were too blind to see that not confessing our love would result in losing each other anyway. That’s why I ran off last night. I suddenly realized that even though I did everything to keep you close, I was still going to lose you today. It broke my heart, I couldn’t take it anymore.” 

"I begged for time to slow down, I was gazing at the stars and thought back at all the precious moments we shared while watching the stars. That's when I saw you run away. I couldn't stop myself from following you…"

“I’m forever grateful you did. I love you with everything that I am, Isabella. Please be mine, forever.”

"I'm already yours, Demetri. You hold my heart, my body, and my soul. I love you so much."

“We better get back to the castle, amore mio, before Aro sends out a search party.”

We quickly get dressed, thankfully I only ripped Isabella’s shirt. I give her an apologizing smile as she gives me a quick kiss on the lips. Her eyes turn a little darker as she whispers: “Maybe you can rip more of my clothes later tonight?”

A soft growl escapes my throat as I pull her close against me. I kiss my mark on her neck and she lets out a soft moan as I say: “With pleasure, you little vixen. I’ll race you back.”

I laugh as we run back to Volterra, my heart filled with love for my Isabella, the terrible weight of losing her finally gone. A gorgeous smile lies on Isabella’s face as we run through the streets toward the castle entrance. We make our way to the throne room, only to find Aro pacing up and down the dais while shouting orders to the guard. Everyone turns their head our way as we enter and a sigh of relief travels through the room. “Where the hell were you?”

Aro moves to our side in the blink of an eye and grabs hold of my hand. I quickly turn to look at Isabella and smile as I see the smirk on her face. Oh, she is a naughty little thing. I wait for Aro to go through all my thoughts. He knew from the very start how much I loved her, I tried to keep him from reading my mind but it was something that couldn’t be avoided. He never commented on it, but I saw the knowledge in his eyes each time he saw us together. My head snaps back to Aro as I hear him say:  
“Finally! God, I’ve never seen true mates fight their connection as much as the two of you. I really thought that I was going to have to get the guard to beat some sense into you both. You have our blessing. Marcus assures me that your bond is one of the strongest he has ever seen.”

I pull Isabella close and lift her head so that I can look into her eyes and I realize just how utterly stupid we have been. I can see my present and my future in the pools of her eyes. She is truly my other half, that’s why I fell in love with her the first moment I saw her. Isabella leans in and kisses my lips softly, before whispering:

“My true mate, my Demetri.”

“My true mate, my Isabella.”

Suddenly a thought enters my mind and I start laughing out loud. Everybody looks at me questioningly and I smirk as I say: “I wonder how Edward is going to take the news.”

Isabella swats my head playfully and pulls me in for another kiss.

“I love you so much, Demetri Volturi.” 

“I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you, Isabella Volturi, and I always will.”

The end

* amore mio = my love  
Thank you so much for reading my story  
One-shot story - Please review!  
Check my work on FanFiction too if you like my story!


End file.
